1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coaxial connector, and more particularly to a coaxial connector having a static terminal and a movable terminal.
2. Description of Related Arts
A coaxial connector is widely used in an electronic appliance for denoting multi positions when the electronic appliance is in use. Patent No. TWM336603 discloses a conventional coaxial connector. The coaxial connector includes an insulative housing, a movable contact, a fixed contact and a shell. The movable contact and the fixed contact are located in the insulative housing. The insulative housing is divided into an insulative cover and an insulative base which together define a cavity. The movable contact has a connecting portion and an elastic portion extending from the connecting portion. The fixed contact has a fixed portion located in the insulative housing, a curved portion extending from the fixed portion along a vertical direction and a contacting portion extending from the fixed portion along a horizontal direction. The elastic portion is engaged with the contacting portion in a normal state. U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,630 discloses another conventional coaxial connector. The coaxial connector includes an insulating case made from a synthetic resin, a metallic fixed terminal and a movable terminal. The insulating case is divided into a lower insulating case and an upper insulating case. The movable terminal is formed by punching a stainless steel plate made of SUS 301 having a spring property so as to have a predetermined shape. Then, on surfaces of the stainless steel (SUS 301), nickel plating films are formed and on the nickel plating films, gold is further plated so that the movable terminal has an overall thickness in the range of from about 45 μm to about 62 μm.
Due to the fixed contact being designed in a level plane, there is something wrong for the contact between the movable contact and the fixed contact when the movable contact is assembled to the insulative housing. As a result, it is impossible for the movable contact and the fixed contact completing correct contact to prevent a failure to the electric contact function. it is much possible to increase the costs, if the movable contact is inserted obliquely into the insulative housing firstly. In addition, in accordance with recent advances in miniaturization of the coaxial connector and reduction of the height and overall size thereof, miniaturizing of the movable terminal is also required, so that the size of a movable spring portion and the thickness of the movable terminal have to be reduced. In a cantilever structure, in order to have a required contact-point pressure between the movable terminal and the fixed terminal, the thickness of the material must be comparatively large. Also, in the cantilever structure, in order to prevent connector deficiencies caused by plastic deformation of the lever, the entire length of the lever must be large. Therefore, the miniaturization of the movable terminal is prevented which therefore prevents miniaturization of the connector itself. In general, it brings about series of problems of manufacturing difficulty if the movable terminal is made too thin.
An improved coaxial connector having a static contact with guiding function is desired.